Eggxcellent Disaster
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The Host club are having yet another adventure. This time they're learning from Haruhi how to make adorable little easter eggs. However as i'm sure all of you know...that doing such is just begging for problems. So let us go through Haru-Chans "Easter for Dummies" lesson. But something tells me that these dummies aren't going to be doing so well...


 **Author Notes: a lovely little one shot, for a lovely little holiday. So i have decided that it was going to lead Haruhi to madness and both myself and Sen into hysterical laughter. With that I do not own Ouran High Host Club**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was unusual(ok not really) for the entire host club to be standing in front of the apartment of Miss Haruhi Fujioka, their friend, classmate and fellow host. Or hostess...not that many people know that.

The sun was shining, a warm breeze rustling through the town. Tamaki took off his shades. His violet blue eyes taking in the beautiful saturday morning. Flashbacks of his dreams always resurface was he examines the little home.

But relief courses through his overly sensitive self when reality shapes in that life is not always like his nightmares(although they're practically never his fantasies either...much to his dismay)

 **"Alright men here we go!"** Knock knock knock. The rich men were shocked to see Mei answering the door. **"Oh what's up guys?"** They enter, looking for their favorite feminine brunette.

They huddled around the small table, Tamaki, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru and Hunny had a sparkle in their eyes. Mei left to get Haruhi, alerting(warning) her that her handsome(but annoying) hostmates arrived.

Now what caught the boys attention was the beautifully crafted artwork on the eggs that lay on the table. Placed delicately standing up on a little plastic holder. Designs of flowers, polka dots, stripes elegantly painted on. Tamaki marvels at the beautiful art.

 **"What are you guys doing here!?"** The boys turn their attention to the irritated maiden. A thumbs up goes to her in her more girly clothing. Oh how the boys cried seeing her out of the schools male uniform. She frowns, demanding to know why they were invading her home.

To be honest...they don't really remember(Kyoya remembers, he just doesn't care.) And instead turned their curious interest into the eggs. **"What's with these eggs Haruhi? Did you paint these?"** She sighs, feeling a headache coming. **"No Mei came over and made them, they're for easter."**

The holiday was familiar, as most of their families had connections with people all over the world, with Easter being one of the main holidays across Europe and America. What they didn't understand was the point of the eggs.

 **"What's with the eggs being boiled though?"**

 **"Why are you painting them?"**

 **"What do you do after your done using them?"**

 **"Seems like such a waste."**

So with that came the tiring explanation of just some of the several common folk fun traditions kids do with their families before, during and after the celebration. Immediately the team got into the spirit of the easter bunny and wanted to make their own eggs.

Haruhi became the teacher and indifferent guide to the host club. **"Now here we have easter eggs. Please follow my instructions Carefully."** Let's watch all the terrible ways this can go wrong shall we?

 **Step 1- get eggs from the store**

(Lucky for Haruhi she already bought a lot of eggs as she and her neighbors tend to do a friendly egg hunt with the kids.)

 **Step 2- get a pot of water. You only need about a third or so of water to fill it, depending on the amount of eggs.**

(We have over filled pots, drenched feet and a river in the kitchen...)

 **Step 3-gently place eggs in the 3rd filled pot of water. Emphasis on Gently**

(eggs get crushed both in and out of the pot. Tamaki is screaming with how goopy it is as the twins ally it all over him...resulting in him slipping and falling on the still damp floor.)

 **Step 4-Put the pot of water covered eggs on the stove, apply heat. Do NOT Touch anything else.**

(Not heeding her warning, there's a lot of burn injuries...)

 **Step 5- Wait patiently until eggs water boils**

( Complaining...so much complaining.)

 **Step 6- once water has boiled over, turn off the heat. Be sure to let the eggs sit there and cool off.**

(Here we go with the burning and crying and the whining)

 **Step 7- After the eggs cool, drain the water and place them on a plate to dry.**

(Surprisingly...they actually do this right.)

 **Step 8-Paint the egg.**

(One messy paint war later...the room is covered in a rainbow. The eggs are cracked)

And so in the end...the eggs are a disaster...and everyone is a mess. In addition the final and most important step for the common folk family egg traditions was left forgotten as Haruhi got really mad and made the idiots clean.

 **Step 9-After using the eggs, peel off the shell and use them to make colorful and tasty egg dishes...**

(All but Tamaki throws their eggs away much to Haruhi's dismay. The french/japanese half-breed keeps his egg as a memento...but one day it breaks...killing everyone within a mile radius)

the end

 **Author notes: Another one shot over~ Hope you guys enjoy our one shot week guys! If you like please feel free to review/fav/follow tchao for now**


End file.
